1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera equipped with a magnetic recording apparatus that is capable of recording magnetic information on a magnetically recordable film, and reproducing the magnetic information recorded on the film. The present invention also relates to a fixing structure that fixes a shield case that shields a magnetic flux generated from a motor, together with the motor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A certain type of camera is known wherein information on photographing, such as a photographing date and an exposure value, may be recorded on a magnetic recording medium applied by coating to a photographic film with respect to each frame. The photographing information thus recorded on the film is read in at a processing laboratory, and printed out as characters on a back surface of a print, for example.
In this type of camera, the film may be transported by driving a drive motor provided inside a takeup spool. In this case, the magnetic information recorded on the film may be broken or damaged due to a leakage magnetic flux from the drive motor, or may not be reproduced due to reproduction noises caused by such a leakage flux. In view of this problem, there have been proposed (1) a camera as disclosed in Japanese laid-open Patent Publication No. 4-26832, for example, wherein a drive motor is contained in a magnetic shield case that serves to prevent a magnetic flux from leaking from the drive motor, and (2) a camera as disclosed in Japanese laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-34798 wherein a magnetic shield member formed of Permalloy or a takeup spool whose outer circumferential surface is coated with Permalloy is used, thereby to suppress or reduce magnetic noises from a motor, for example.
In the cameras (1), (2) as disclosed in the above-identified publications, however, an end face of the motor on the side of its output shaft is not shielded, and therefore influences of magnetic noises cannot be completely eliminated when a magnetic head is disposed on the side of the output shaft of the motor. Thus, it has also been proposed to provide a shield case that contains the motor and reduction gears coupled to the motor output shaft, so as to suppress magnetic noises due to a leakage flux from the end face of the motor on the side of the output shaft.
In the camera as described just above, however, the shield case and the motor are fixed in separate steps, resulting in an increased number of assembling steps and an increased cost.